Jedi Knight Aurora Fett
by aurora-motto-the-jedi
Summary: about a girl named aurora and what happens to her in her eyars a a jedi padawan
1. Default Chapter

~ ~ = Thoughts : : = actions  
  
Trau and Auora are best friends and jedi padawans. Here is there story.  
  
Trau: :: rlls out of bed:: ouch :: hits the floor::  
  
Aurora: rise and shine :: slips on her boots::  
  
Trau: where are you going? :: climbs back into bed::  
  
Aurora: to see my dad ::grabs her saber and com-link::  
  
Trau: the council won't approve :: she pulls the covers over her head::  
  
Aurora: It's 5:00 in the morning standard time. Half the council is still asleep. :grabs her saber and cloak theres a knock on the window then it opens and a boy falls through:: And since when do I care what the council thinks?  
  
Trau: Get your brother out of our dorm and never  
  
Aurora: BOBA!! Get out!!!!!  
  
Boba: ah shove it sis. :: stands up:: You ready?  
  
Aurora: No I'm still asleep. :: rolls her eyes.:: Trau if the masters ask I went for a stroll.  
  
Trau: Uh huh. :: goes back to sleep::  
  
Aurora: :: slips on her jet pack.::  
  
Boba: don't you wanna ride with me?  
  
Aurora: No riding with you is worse than riding with Anakin and Obi-wan. :: ignites her pack and leaps from the window, then locks it with the force.::  
  
Trau: :: Calls qui-gon's com-link:: Dad I have a pest I need you to get rid of  
  
Qui-gon: :: answers:: what? :: asks grogily::  
  
Tahl: ::Calls from the shower:: She has a pest she needs you to get rid of.  
  
Qui-gon: why can't you get rid of it? :: mutters into the link::  
  
Trau: because it's Boba and I'm not touching IT. Besides I'm too lazy.  
  
Qui-gon: well just use the push force and throw him from the room  
  
Trau: :: does so::  
  
Boba: HEY! :: turns around and bumps into someone:: OW watch it punk  
  
Yoda: Punk am I? Beat you I could  
  
Boba: But you're so slow  
  
Obi-wan & anakin: :: were with yoda Gasp::  
  
Padme: take that bakc for the sake of your health  
  
Yoda: :: whacks Boba with his staff:: Respect your elders you should  
  
Boba: I'm not even a jedi padawan. You're supposed to abuse my sister not me :: limps from the Temple::  
  
  
  
Later.......  
  
Aurora: :; walks into the temple::  
  
Intercom: Aurora Fett report to the council room immediately  
  
Kids: ha ha you're in trouble  
  
Aurora: Ah shove it :: trips them and they slide into a wall walks to the jedi council room and activates the door:: ~ I'm in trouble~  
  
Adi-gala: Thank you for joining us :: smiles softly::  
  
Aurora: :: looks at her puzzled she's standing in the center of the room instead of sitting in her council seat:: to do i owe this vist? if its about my morning trip I can explain.  
  
Mace Windu: :: raises on hand to silence her:: Its not that. Adi-gala would you like to explain?  
  
adi-gala: :: signals aurora to join her.::  
  
Aurora: ::joins her::  
  
Adi-gala: :: slips her arm around aurora's shoulder:: I have been watching aurora as a potential padawan since my last one passed her trails 4 years ago. I've come to ask the council permission to train her.  
  
Yaddle: what does the oyung one have to say?  
  
Aurora: this is ........WIZARD  
  
Yoda: Give permission the council does  
  
Aurora: ::Gives a silent Yes::~ I can't believe this and I got out of detention.~  
  
Mace: oh and Aurora you have detention for sneaking out  
  
Aurora: I wasn't I was visiting my father. Is that a crime?  
  
Mace: I guess not you don't have detention  
  
Aurora: :: Cheers::  
  
Adi-gala: get moving Bounty Hunter Princess  
  
Aurora: :: takes off for the cafeteria for breakfast:: 


	2. What Happened?

~ ~ = Thoughts : : = actions  
  
Bithia: Hey guys :: slides in beside her friends::  
  
Obi-wan: Hey babe :: slides in beside Bithia and kisses her on the forehead::  
  
kids in cafeteria: OOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Bithia: Ah stuff it  
  
Obi-wan: Aurora cangrats, I heard about the meeting  
  
Trau/eritaé/Bithia: what meeting?  
  
Aurora: You big mouthed werewolf :: glares at obi-wan::  
  
Erin: No you got it wrong. Its hairy wolf man :: giggles::  
  
Obi-wan: Look whos talking Plo Koon lover  
  
Erin: he's my jedi master not my lover you sicko :: throws O. J. on him::  
  
Obi-wan: :: wpes his face:: Eck  
  
Group: :: laughs::  
  
Aurora: Hey Bith, guess whos hangin around with my dad.  
  
Bithia: who?  
  
Eritaé: Let me guess..... Yorec.  
  
Aurora: yup ::smiles::  
  
Trau: ::rolls eyes:: Love foul word must go home and scrub myself now dangit.  
  
Aurora: Trau you have been reading too many Yugi Oh fanfics.  
  
Trau: Oh well  
  
Bithia: what were you saying before Trau cut in?  
  
Aurora: well he asked me to be his girlfriend.  
  
Obi-wan: He's a bounty hunter so it's more like partner in crime  
  
Aurora: oh well  
  
Erin: and how old is he?  
  
Aurora: 19  
  
Erin: isn't he a bit old for you? you just turned 14  
  
Aurora: so Bithia's 14 and she's dating Obi-wan and he's 20  
  
Erin: got a point there.  
  
Bithia: I gotta go. Me and Luminara have to go " protect " my sister  
  
Aurora: feel bad for you you're stuck with padmé all day  
  
Bithia: I know. :: leaves::  
  
Aurora: I'm going to the star room if anyone needs me  
  
*~ in the star room~*  
  
Aurora: ::begins tracing constellations with her fingure when someone grabs her from behind:: Ahh....  
  
Yorec: :: Puts his hand over aurora's mouth:: SSSSSHHHHHH :: whispers in her ear then Kisses her on the cheek::  
  
Aurora: Oh... my.... gosh you scared the life out of me  
  
Yorec: Oh shall I do it again  
  
Aurora: no, and how'd you get in here  
  
Yorec: I told the masters that jango sent me to get you  
  
Aurora: so you lied :: frowns::  
  
Yorec: But it was for a good cause :: flashes her a melting smile::  
  
Aurora: :: blushes:: why did you really come?  
  
Yorec: to see you .....DUH  
  
Aurora: You don't mind the fact that I'm a jedi?  
  
Yorec: Only if you mind the fact that i'm a bounty hunter  
  
Aurora: :: smiles::  
  
Yorec: :: sets his helmet down and looks around the room.:: this is WIZARD! where's our system?  
  
aurora: :: takes his hand and shows him::  
  
Yorec: ::glances at her:: did you know that you are very pretty when you concentrate?  
  
Aurora: :: blushes and giggles:: thank you  
  
Yorec: :: faces her and takes both of her hands smiling::  
  
Aurora: :; glances at the floor::  
  
Yorec: :: wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close and kisses her::  
  
Aurora: :: tenses her body the relaxes wrapping her arms around his neck::  
  
Yorec: :: Is grabbed from behind and held::  
  
Yoda: AURORA SERENITY FETT! Hanging around thes....scum why are you?  
  
Adi-gala: ::crosses her arms and shakes her head::  
  
Qui-gon: ::busts in:: YOda you don't even know whats going on  
  
Yoda: saw enought to guess I did  
  
Aurora: GET OUT OF HERE!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I HATE IT HERE!!! ::tries to hold back tears of anger but to no success.:: Master Yoda, you don't understand. you never will. :: runs and runss to her room crying::  
  
Mace: :: releases Yorec:: Get out of here and don't come back unless Jango is with you.  
  
Yorec: :: nods:: yessir :: bows slightly and leaves::  
  
*~ in Aurora's dorm~*  
  
Aurora: :: runs in and collapses on her bunk crying::  
  
Rage: :: ,trau's tath, jums on the bed and makes whistling and clicking noises::  
  
Aurora: thanks Rage :: sniffles and wipes her eyes:: I miss mom  
  
Rage: :: nudges her hand and whistles then growls at the window::  
  
Aurora: ::Grabs her saber and opens the window::  
  
Yorec: What the? oh aurora you scared me.  
  
Aurora: I'm sorry  
  
Yorec:Lets get out of here :: extends his hand::  
  
Aurora: :: takes it::  
  
Yorec: :: powers up his jetpack and they take off::  
  
Aurora: ::smiles in delight as they soar over the city::  
  
Yorec: :: Lands in front of an old warehouse::  
  
Aurora: where are we at?  
  
Yorec: your dad had to move his hide out.  
  
Aurora: oh :: they walk inside but are kncked out:: 


End file.
